The technical field generally relates to internal combustion engines having air intake assemblies. Environmental concerns have caused increased regulation and, therefore, exhaust gas regeneration (EGR) has become commonplace on many vehicles. Forced induction engines have increased air intake system plumbing, and therefore, increased maintenance of the plumbing. Many air intake systems are designed and installed in the aftermarket and, therefore, have an unknown volume. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.